


Coldflash Fics

by kenim



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Random Relationships, characters not in every fic, coldflash - Freeform, coldflash trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:38:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenim/pseuds/kenim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of Coldflash fics, some are related, most are not. Also featuring random other pairings, both romantic and otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> One of the fics I had posted on my Tumblr and decided to also post here (mostly because I'm terrible at organization and don't want to accidentally lose it forever within the first three days of writing it).
> 
> More fic/ficlets to come! (Feel free to send ideas to my Tumblr, chocolate-tequila

Leonard Snart was a true master at hiding his emotions, and this time was no different. When Rip Hunter told him the reason he, and everyone else, had been chosen for this mission a lump rose like bile in his throat. He played it off, made some sort of sarcastic remark, and left it at that. It wasn’t until he was back in his bunker that he let himself even think about it again.

Rip Hunter had just confirmed what Leonard had always know- That he was absolutely, completely, totally worthless. His existence was insignificant. He would continue to live this life of pain only to die, only to be forgotten. Leonard closed his bright eyes, clenched his fists. He knew he wasn’t a good person, in fact, he considered himself a bad person, he knew the things he did were terrible. But hearing his worthlessness cemented by a timeline that showed the past, present and future… That was enough to make him debate staying behind and holing himself up in a room until the sweet release of death embraced him. No, he couldn’t do that though, he had lives to avenge and things to steal.

He had people to prove wrong. Some to prove right.

One to prove right.

Barry Allen.

His name was highlighted on Leonard’s phone screen, his thumb hovering over the call button. What was he going to do? Call Barry Allen? Go all “woe-is-me” on him? Look for some sort of… Validation? That had never been Leonard Snart’s way of doing things, and he didn’t want to start now. He wasn’t going to. He couldn’t.

After all, why would Barry Allen, the Flash, care about whatever Captain Cold had to say, anyway? They’d spent the better half of the past two years being each other’s nemisis, and if was up to Leonard, they still would be. But the Flash had saved his sister. For that Leonard owed him everything. He couldn’t live without Lisa Snart, he wouldn’t be able to. And she would be dead if not for Barry. She would be dead and buried and he’d be… Who knew what. 

He didn’t want to think what.

But of course Barry Allen, and his teammates, would not let Lisa die, despite what she had done to them. Despite what her brother had done to them.

At least Lisa wasn’t here. Her life was worth something. She mattered.

Leonard wasn’t worried about her. She could take care of herself. And if there came a time she couldn’t, Team Flash would be there in a heartbeat. That’s just how they were. What they did.

It was infuriating.

And touching.

And all Leonard Snart wanted was that in his life right now.

The screen on his phone had gone dark again, he hit a button and it glowed. Barry Allen. He’d gotten his number awhile ago, back when they were working together, “In case we need anything.” Barry had smiled, handing the device back to Leonard. And Leonard had betrayed him.

He hadn’t given a damn about it at the time. But now he cared. Now he felt guilty.

Because if Barry had done that to him, and Iris had needed his help… He’d have let her die.

Of course Barry hadn’t even considered that an option. Not even when Captain Cold froze him. Not when Lewis Snart shot him. Not even when Captain Cold was holding his cold gun towards him a second time.

He wouldn’t have shot him. After everything he’d done, Leonard couldn’t have shot him. 

But damn if he wasn’t convincing. 

He doubted if Barry bought his little act, though. Barry saw right through him. Right through the facade he named Captain Cold and hid behind a parka.

Leonard Snart also saw right through the Flash.

The two men were marvelous actors, but not wonderful enough to hide themselves from their juxtapositions. They never mentioned it. Never dared to. Leonard always wanted to. He knew Barry did, too. Knew he would have said something if Leonard was still locked up in that prison.

But Leonard had broken out. And now he was here. With the Legends. Because he was insignificant. Listening to the hum of a ringtone as he called the Flash. 

“Hello? Snart?”


	2. Coldflash Easter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just really terrible puns and fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy my peanut butter egg-induced ramblings. If you celebrate Easter I hope you had a wonderful celebration (mine was filled with Chicken and Waffles and Jesus) and if you don't celebrate/celebrate something else I still hope you had a wonderful day!
> 
> I apologize again for the God-awful puns.

Barry couldn't help but roll his eyes when Snart approached, eyes glistening. “So... Not only are you the local superhero when in costume, but you're also a hero when your just regular ol' Barry Allen, the Easter Bunny extraordinaire.”

“If you're here to ice me you'd better hop to it.” Barry grumbled, surprised when Snart started laughing. A real laugh, not that sarcastic chuckle he usually did. His blue eyes crinkled at the edges and his shoulders shook. Barry couldn't help it, he started laughing too. When silence fell over them, Barry smiled, somewhat sheepishly.

“What?” Snart asked, brow quirking.

“N-Nothing. It's just... I've never heard you laugh before.” 

Snart felt his cheeks fill with heat and his gaze fixated on the ground. “Yeah, well...” He wasn't sure how to finish that sentence. He just didn't have a lot of reasons to laugh, but he wasn't one to share, and Barry had enough issues of his own to deal with without giving a damn about Snart's deep seated issues.

“Why are you here, Snart?”

“It's nothing to loose your head over.” Snart smirked, sitting next to the discarded rabbit costume head on the stoop next to Barry. Barry rolled his eyes and laughed. “Some of the Legends wanted to come home for the holiday, so all of us had too.” 

“You're not with Lisa?”

“No. She's with Peek-a-Boo and her... Family or friends. Having a real Easter celebration.” Snart half-smirked and half-genuinely smiled. “I didn't tell her I would be home.”

“She's probably going to kill you for that.”

“Probably.” This time Snart settled on a smile. “How did you end up on bunny-duty?”

Barry laughed, having almost forgotten he was dressed in a white rabbit costume from the neck down. “I volunteered for it. Joe and Iris went to Wally's for the day, so...”

“Careful Scarlet, your bitterness is showing.”

Barry blushed. “Oh, uh, sorry. I didn't mean-”

“Calm down. I was joking. And you're allowed to be bitter sometimes.”

“Like you?”

“Not like me. I'm bitter all the time.” Snart smirked, his blue eyes turning to Barry.

“Yeah,” Barry started, meeting Snart's eyes. “I guess you could say you're down right cold.” They both laughed at that, Snart rolling his eyes.

When they settled back into silence, Barry rest his head on Snart's shoulder before he realized what he was doing. He felt Snart tense slightly and he jumped into sitting upright. “S-sorry.” 

“No, it's fine.” Snart offered, looking at his lap. And it was fine, it's not like it was Barry's fault Snart always tensed when he was caught even slightly off-guard. Barry seemed to take his word as a green light, and Snart felt the kid lay his head back on his shoulder.

They sat like that for what could have been hours. Barry with his head resting on Snart's shoulder, his eyes closed, and Snart with his arms propping him up, his right arm offering as a rest for Barry's back. “We're supposed to be enemies, Scarlet.” Snart said after awhile, close enough to Barry that his breath felt warm against the speedster's cheeks.

“Yet I've never met anyone who understood me as well.” Barry whispered, sitting upright, turning to face Snart. “We're not enemies Snart. Not now.”

“Then please, call me Len.” 

“Alright, Len.” Barry breathed out, leaning closer to him, his smile fading. He gave Len time to pull back, to turn away, to get up and leave if he wanted. But he didn't. Instead he closed the space between them, and Barry felt Len's lips against his.

Barry couldn't help himself, he needed this, wanted more of it, and he drove his tongue inside Len's mouth. He felt pleasure rise within him when Len moaned in surprise and returned the favour, one of the older man's hands finding it's way to the back of Barry's neck, puling him closer and sending chills down his spine. 

Len's fingers threaded through Barry's hair, tugging it slightly. Barry pulled away from the other man's lips for a second, moaning and sucking in a deep breath. “God, Len.” He whispered before returning to their kiss, moving to Len until he was straddling the man's lap.

At that he got another moan out of Len, deep and seductive, putting Barry on edge. The hand that wasn't wrapped in Barry's hair found it's way to his hip, tugging him closer. “I need to ditch the rabbit suit.” Barry laughed, pulling back from the kiss, Len laughing as well. Real laughing again, his eyes crinkling at the edges.

“I don't think the Easter bunny is supposed to make out with Jack Frost on the job.” Len agreed, still laughing. What a sight it would have been from someone to walk by and see the two, one in a tight black shirt and the other in a rabbit suit.

“How about off the job?” Barry breathed, still trying to control his desire. He pressed his lips against Len's again, moving to his jaw line. The other man whispered Barry's name, tightening his grip in his hair. “Joe and Iris aren't coming home until tomorrow. You know where I live.”

Len almost purred, hell maybe he did, as he tilted his head back and Barry moved to suck on his neck. “God I'm glad the Legends wanted to come back.”


End file.
